


Moj Brat

by Yma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il più grande non era veramente arrabbiato e aveva potuto fare quella scenetta proprio sapendo che Stefan avrebbe riso o lo avrebbe preso in giro. Adorava passare le vacanze, ma in generale il tempo libero, con lui. </p>
<p>Stevan Jovetic- Stefan Savic <br/>Male friendship! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moj Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Storiella leggera che parla dell'amicizia tra questi due giocatori. L'amore e la possibilità di condividere magnifici momenti con una persona accanto è sicuramente favoloso e raro, ma l'amicizia , quella pura, è qualcosa di ancor più raro. Credo :).  
> Comunque era da un po' che volevo scrivere su di loro e...è uscito questo!  
> Che loro siano amici e abbiano trascorso parte delle vacanze insieme è indubbiamente vero, tutto il resto è FALSO! Per questo è inutile ribadire che no, non li conosco, non sono miei e non ci guadagno.  
> Buona lettura e lasciate un commento ;)

 

“Potevi chiamare eh!”

“Cos- cazzo Ste, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Come sei entrato?” domandò Stefan togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e riponendoli con attenzione nella custodia.

“Che importa. Perché non mi avete chiamato? Mi sono fatto due palle in spiaggia mentre voi eravate al largo con la tua barca” disse mentre sprofondava ancor di più nella poltrona accanto a letto, facendo cadere teatralmente le braccia verso il pavimento.

“Non ti svegliavano nemmeno le cannonate, figurati. La prossima volta bevi meno.  Ora vado a farmi la doccia, ci vediamo sotto al ristorante con gli altri”

Stevan si alzò di malavoglia e sbuffando sotto lo sguardo divertito dell’altro.

Il più grande non era veramente arrabbiato e aveva potuto fare quella scenetta proprio sapendo che Stefan avrebbe riso o lo avrebbe preso in giro. Adorava passare le vacanze, ma in generale il tempo libero, con lui. Aveva sempre avuto tantissimi amici, anche molto stretti ma  lui era diverso. Era suo fratello, nel vero e proprio senso della parola. “ _Questa frase non è corretta”_ lo avrebbe sicuramente corretto il più piccolo. Per Stevan invece quella era la frase con più senso logico del mondo. Il sangue non c’entrava, era qualcosa a livello istintivo, di anima qualcuno avrebbe addirittura detto, che li aveva avvicinati e legati come mai gli era capitato nella sua vita. Non riusciva a spiegare quel sentimento ma era felice che esistesse. Che esistesse Stefan! Per questo non si fece nessun problema a proporgli un viaggio negli States solo loro due. Goran e Marko , altri loro storici amici, non si sorpresero più di tanto quando gliene parlarono. Li avevano conosciuti abbastanza da vedere anche loro il forte legame che li univa. Stevan era estasiato da tutto questo e non riusciva davvero a capire come fosse potuto capitare a lui. Che fortuna avesse avuto. Era molto simile a quello che aveva visto a Manchester tra i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra Edin e Aleks. Solo con molta meno tensione erotica, decisamente!

“Oh poveri noi, ti lasciamo solo mezza giornata e tu ti crei già degli amici immaginari con cui ridere?” scherzò Marko arrivandogli vicino e beccandosi, prontamente, un pugno sul braccio perché uno: non lo avevano svegliato e due: per la battuta. Goran rise con loro e dopo che fu arrivato anche Stefan, andarono a mangiare. Quella serata la passarono in tranquillità, senza fare tardi perché la mattina dopo i due calciatori sarebbero partiti presto.

Stefan e la mattina presto non andavano per nulla d’accordo. Soprattutto in vacanza il suo corpo, per quanto riguardava il sonno, regrediva alla fase adolescenziale. Sbalzi ormonali che lo avrebbero fatto dormire per giornate intere. Per questo Stevan rise quando lo vide crollare prima sul taxi, con la testa poggiata sul finestrino e poi sulle sedie scomode dell’aeroporto. Voleva quasi immortalarlo con una foto ma poi decise di fare il buon amico e andare a compare per entrambi un bel caffè. Gli passò il bicchiere sotto il naso ma nulla.

“Ehi nasone…Ste…Ste!” gli diede un colpetto contro il ginocchio. L’altro aprì di scatto gli occhi, mettendosi composto.

“Tieni, ti ho preso un macchiato. Tra un po’ imbarchiamo”. Il più giovane prese il caffè e annuì  pigramente  con la testa.  Bevvero in silenzio ma a nessuno dei due pesò. Figuriamoci, Stefan probabilmente ancora dormiva e si era mosso per abitudine. Questo lo fece sorridere di nuovo; con il più giovane era così facile star bene. Ok, loro erano amici da tanto ma la realtà era che non si poteva non andare d’accordo con Stefan. Ovunque era andato aveva saputo farsi apprezzare e amare, nessuno di realmente competente lo aveva mai criticato o giudicato. Tutti lo avevano sempre lodato per la sua semplicità e umiltà, oltre che per la sua diligenza. Anche quando aveva  appena diciannove anni aveva dimostrato una maturità difficile da trovare in un ragazzo così giovane alla sua prima esperienza estera. Edin e Aleks lo avevano amato  subito, persino con Mario era riuscito a creare un buon rapporto di amicizia: e Mario era, decisamente, l’opposto del mite Stefan.  Quando arrivò in Italia poi, nella sua stessa squadra, Stevan sarebbe potuto impazzire per l’entusiasmo. Praticamente il sogno di ogni ragazzo: giocare nella stessa nazionale e nella stessa squadra con il tuo migliore amico. Quello era stato decisamente uno dei migliori anni trascorsi a Firenze: lui, Stefan e Adem. Che ricordi! Gli sarebbe venuta di certo una paralisi se avesse continuato a sorridere così, ma non riusciva ad evitarlo. Persino il più giovane se ne accorse.

“Che hai tanto da sorridere?” chiese infatti, una volta seduto e allacciata la cintura del sedile.

Stevan gli scompigliò dispettosamente i capelli.

“Sai,uh….ecco…ti voglio bene” disse continuando a mostrare quel sorriso. Il più giovane sbatté veloce gli occhi e poi ricambiò il sorriso abbracciando l’amico.

“Grazie, ah…anche io”

Solitamente era il più grande ad essere espansivo ed elargire abbracci come se nulla fosse: quindi un gesto simile da parte di Stefan era davvero significativo. Dopo il decollo entrambi si misero comodi e chiusero un po’ gli occhi. Poco dopo il più piccolo chiamò l’amico che rispose solo con un suono della gola.

“Non ti stai innamorando di me vero?”

Stevan scoppiò a ridere forte svegliando i poveri passeggeri delle file davanti. Ma come gli era uscita?

“Ma che ti ridi” disse ridacchiando anche lui.

“L’ho visto accadere tante volte, capita….no?”

“Con te?” chiese ironico Stevan massaggiandosi le guance e facendo indignare il più giovane.

“Ma vaffanculo,oh”. Stevan rise di nuovo beccandosi anche qualche _sssh_  da parte dei ragazzi della fila accanto a loro. Poi scosso ancora da qualche risatina sommessa, abbracciò il più giovane che provò a scansarsi senza successo. Lo prese per le spalle ma prima che potesse aprir bocca Stefan lo anticipò.

“Sappi che moltissi-…vabbè, molte persone si sono innamorate di me. O ci hanno provato”

“Non ne dubito, sai? Ma devo farti cadere dal tuo piedistallo e dirti che no, ti vedo solo come un fratello. Forse qualcosa in più ma l’amore nei tuoi confronti è diverso da quelli verso la mia ragazza”

“Hai una ragazza?”

“No”

“Ah”

“Già” concluse rimettendosi composto e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Chissà come gli era venuta in mente quella domanda. E se fosse…?

“Ste?”

“Mmh?”. Stefan era rimasto nella stessa posizione e sembrava ancora avere delle perplessità.

“E tu? Ti sei innamorato di me?”

Il più giovane respirò a fondo, facendo un sacco di rumore(sì, aveva qualche problema al setto nasale) e si sistemò gli occhiali sul viso.

“Non lo so, forse”.

Stevan si girò lentamente per guardarlo in modo serio cercando di camuffare l’ansia che gli aveva provocato ma senza riuscirci.

“Cos-“

“Dio santo,  hanno ragione gli altri! Sei diventato proprio un credulone” lo prese in giro il più piccolo.

“Che..tu, brutto figlio di-“

“Signori” una hostess minuta e molto carina li richiamò  gentilmente prima che Stevan potesse colpire il connazionale su un fianco. Si scusarono velocemente e decisero di dare un taglio alle scemenze e giocare a Fifa sulla console portatile.

“E comunque fottiti, non sono un credulone” puntualizzò Stevan mentre sceglieva di giocare con la seconda maglia.

“Sì che lo sei e, stai tranquillo che lo farò. Appena atterriamo in America mi trovo qualcuno così la notte non verrai a rompere le palle in camera mia”

“Nel primo hotel condividiamo la stanza”. Stefan mise in pausa.

“Cosa?”

“Tranquillo è una suite, è come se fossero due stanze” e fece ripartire. Stefan rimise subito in pausa.

“Ma non lo sono!”

“Ma è una suite!”

“Io non ti lascerò più prenotare nemmeno  un ristorante”

Stevan gli sorrise  dolce ma il più piccolo non abboccò.

“Quella faccia funziona solo se ti fai ricrescere i riccioli” e il gioco ripartì.

Il più grande rise ancora ed evitò di rispondergli per concentrarsi sul match.

Perché in fondo, quella era amicizia. Punzecchiarsi, stare lontano ma nonostante tutto esserci. Sempre. E Stefan c’era stato. Aveva attraversato anche lui brutti periodi, avevano litigato molte volte ma se Stevan lo chiamava, il più piccolo rispondeva. Incazzato nero, ma c’era. Pronto ad ascoltarlo e capirlo. E anche lui aveva fatto il possibile per l’altro, ma comprese da solo che l’amico era molto più bravo in quel tipo di cose.

Per questo la seconda sera, dopo l’allenamento nella piscina coperta del ventesimo piano, sdraiati in terrazza  su dei comodi lettini imbottiti, Jovetic non ebbe alcun timore a rivelargli che avrebbe presto riparlato seriamente con _Lui._ Stefan capii immediatamente e continuando a sorseggiare il cocktail analcolico alla frutta gli annuì comprensivo. Stevan non poté che apprezzare quella risposta e ringraziare mentalmente ancora di più il suo amico. Perché quello era esattamente ciò che desiderava. Non gli stava dando consigli o risposte del tipo “ _secondo me…”_. Glielo stava dicendo e basta e Stefan, sapendo tutta la storia, capii e accettò l’idea del compagno di nazionale continuando a osservare il magnifico spettacolo di luci che la città produceva.

Perché alla fine, la vera _felicità è un amico con cui puoi stare in silenzio_.


End file.
